


Амнезия

by haust



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haust/pseuds/haust
Summary: Тони Старк оказывается в Афганском плену в компании Инсена Хо и девушки, которая не помнит ничего.  Долгая история в трех больших частях об адаптации, амнезии, дружбе и внутренних демонах.
Kudos: 2





	1. I. Awakening

Она просыпается с перевязанной, гудящей головой и завязанными глазами, и единственное, о чем она может думать — воды, пожалуйста, воды.  
Воды.  
— Во…ды…,- выдавливает она из себя, и внезапно на нее обрушивается звуковая волна: вокруг, оказывается, смеются, громко говорят что-то непонятное, слышится мерзкий скрежет металла, но ей плевать, на самом еле глубоко плевать на все, кроме ощущения того, что если не будет воды, она умрет прямо сейчас.  
—Воды,— говорит она чуть громче и, кажется, наконец ее замечают, слышат, по крайней мере губ касается что-то стеклянное, и она пьет, захлебываясь от счастья, жадно, пока жидкость не заканчивается.  
—Еще. Пожалуйста, еще.  
Но больше ничего нет, так что она остается лежать в темноте, совершенно без сил, потому что голова гудит, и все тело ощущается совершенно чужим, мягким и непослушным.  
Кажется, она засыпает. Или теряет сознание.  
Ее будят, развязывают руки — у нее, оказывается, были связаны руки. Тело становится более послушным, и она тянется убрать полоску ткани с глаз. Кто-то бьет ее по ладоням, не больно, но ощутимо, и говорит резко, гортанно. Она не понимает, что точно, но звучит как запрет. Не трогать тряпку? Не шевелиться?   
—Не снимай повязку,— говорит голос за спиной, и на этот раз она понимает.  
Голова болит, поэтому она прижимает ладони к вискам и сжимает ее. Раскачивается из стороны в сторону, мерные движения слегка успокаивают.   
Вокруг холодно, и эхо странное— она никак не может понять, что же это за место.  
И что вообще происходит.  
Паника накатывает напополам с отчаянием — какого черта она ничего не понимает, не понимает, не помнит, как сюда? куда сюда? попала.  
И темно, раздражает ткань, мешает, стягивает неправильно, и лицо, кажется, тоже болит.  
— Эээээй,— тянет голос из-за спины, но она не обращает особого внимания. Голова, лицо, эхо, голоса. В голове голоса? Вокруг?  
—Эээээй, ты себя плохо чувствуешь?   
Английский, она вспоминает, этот язык называется английским. Не получается сказать в ответ ничего. Только какое-то постыдное, жалкое мычание. Хочется потянуть себя за волосы, но волос нет. Куда делись?   
Раскачивания из стороны в сторону— это хорошо.  
Это успокаивает. Можно ни о чем не думать.  
Она не знает, сколько проходит времени, только в какой-то момент она отвлекается на шум: сюда? куда сюда? приводят еще кого-то. Этот кто-то ругается, звучит резко, уверено в себе, даже ходит не как все вокруг. Хотя дышит тяжело, как будто пробежал марафон.   
Голос говорит с тем, кого приводят. Голос спокойный и, наверное, это единственное, что не мешает и от чего хорошо. Ну еще вода.  
Она перестает раскачиваться.  
— Инсен, это кто?,— спрашивает Новый Голос.  
— Я не знаю. У нее черепно-мозговая, кажется. Она не разговаривает, — отвечает первый.   
—Ну хоть по-английски понимает?  
—Не знаю, мистер Старк.  
—Зачем привели?  
—Думаю, в качестве награды вам. Наслышан о вашем послужном списке и моделях «Плейбоя».  
—Девицу с перевязанным лицом и ЧМТ? Очень польщен, правда,— Новый Голос говорит на грани слышимости, шепотом, но она почему-то все равно слышит.  
—Ты думаешь, ее задача— следить за нами?   
—Все может быть, конечно, —Старый голос тоже совсем тихий, — но я сомневаюсь. Думаю, она тоже пленница.   
—Ты с ней говорил?  
—Попытался.  
Старый и Новый Голоса молчат. Потом она слышит шаги обоих и вот уже кто-то садится рядом с ней.  
—Hey. Do you understand me?  
«Эй, ты меня понимаешь?»  
Это же просто. Да. Yes. Ja. Si. Oui. Ну что-нибудь.  
Она выдыхает. Вдыхает. И все-таки произносит:  
—Yes.  
—Здорово!— радуется Новый Голос. Слишком громко, голова отзывается набатом.  
Она морщится, но из-за повязки, должно быть не видно.  
—Пожалуйста…тише. Тише. Шшшш.  
—Да, да, извини,— Новый Голос и впрямь говорит шепотом. Так лучше, значительно.  
—Если хочешь,— говорит Старый Голос,— теперь я могу снять это с твоего лица. Думаю, стоит проверить состояние глаз.  
—Да.   
Старый Голос размывает ткань и говорит, что его зовут Инсен. А Новый Голос— это Мистер Старк, Тони— и они оба не причинят вреда. Ткань скользит вниз, бесполезный кусок грязного хлопка.   
—А ты? Как твое имя?  
—Я не помню.  
Инсен замирает. Она открывает глаза, но рассмотреть что-либо не получается —все флуоресцентно-синее, глаза слишком долго были в темноте и отвыкли от света.   
Она видит только силуэт склонившегося перед ней человека.  
—Что не помнишь?— спрашивает он.  
—Мое имя. Я не помню мое имя.  
Она начинает плакать, нет, даже рыдать, забивается ближе к каменной стене, и даже это ее не удивляет, потому что остается только животный ужас.  
Она не помнит не только свое имя. Она не помнит вообще ничего.  
Истерика длится добрую четверть часа. Настоящая, с плачем, смехом, только вот и плакать и смеяться больно. Наконец, она берет себя в руки и говорит о том, что она ничего не помнит. Тони и Инсен реагируют на удивление спокойно. Инсен говорит о том, что ее, вероятно, травмировало взрывом (взрывом?!), что они захвачены в плен где-то в Афганистане (Ближний Восток, как она вообще сюда попала?) и никто из них, похоже, не военный.  
Когда глаза привыкают к полумраку, Инсен приносит лампу и небольшое зеркало.  
Зрение — величайший дар, она радуется, как ребенок, несмотря на то, что понимает: как-то ситуация не располагает к позитивным эмоциям. И все же, видеть восхитительно. Они действительно в пещере, вокруг много инструментов и оборудования. Оба мужчины оказываются поджарыми, средних лет, у Тони на груди что-то тускло светится, у Инсена забавные очки и более изнуренный вид.   
Зрение, кажется, не пострадало, но на переносице и вокруг глаз много мелких порезов. На тыльной стороне ладоней их тоже хватает, наверное, она заслонила голову от осколков.  
В зеркале отражается совсем незнакомые лицо. Она изучает человека напротив — себя, следует привыкнуть,— смотрит на перемотанную голову, на воспаленные полоски и точки вокруг глаз, на тело— немного нелепо сложенное, кажется, слишком высокое. Она выше Тони на полголовы: они выясняют это, когда она, шатаясь, пытается встать.  
Они быстро понимают, что ее родной язык русский (Инсен знает его немного, и они разговаривают о пещере и шрамах), но она хорошо знает еще английский и французский. И, кажется, азы немецкого. Арабский, итальянский и фарси звучат совершенно незнакомо, иные варианты пока проверить не представляется возможным: языки, известные Инсену и Тони, заканчиваются.   
—Тебе нужно имя,— говорит Тони и трет отрастающую бороду.   
—Было бы неплохо его вспомнить, но без него неудобно. Назови любое, какое в голову придет.  
—Я не знаю русских имен. Хотя нет, знаю. Борис.   
—Оно мужское. И ударение там не на первый…первую часть слова.  
—Первый слог.  
—Да.  
Инсен, кажется, находит это забавным. Он перечисляет десяток русских имен, ни одно из которых не вызывает у нее никаких эмоций. В конце концов, они останавливаются на Зое— Тони нравится, как оно звучит, ей, в принципе, тоже, и никто из них понятия не имеет, что оно значит.  
Ей-то, по большому счету, все равно. Можно было и Борисом.   
С другой стороны, имя — это уже ориентир.  
—Рекомендую немного поспать. Потом, наверное, может быть не до этого, —говорит Инсен и Тони кивает. Она не знает, что они имеют в виду, но не спрашивает: информации и так много.   
Они уходят вглубь пещеры и, кажется, продолжают сборку каких-то деталей. Механическое перещелкавшие не кажется чем-то привычным, как и гулкие удары по металлу. Звук мешает, он неприятный, прямо рикошетом в голову бам, бам, бам.   
«Зоя», — говорит она сама себе. «Тебя зовут Зоя, запомни».  
Бам-бам-бам.  
Тебя зовут Зоя, рядом с тобой Тони и Инсен.  
Бам-бам-бам.  
Тебя зовут Зоя, а эти Тони и Инсен, кажется, на твоей стороне.  
Бам! Бам!  
Тебя зовут Зоя, ты в плену в пещере в Афганистане.  
Бам-бам-бам-бам-бам!  
Тебя зовут Зоя. Зоя. Зоя. Зоя.  
Сон не идет, голова по-прежнему гудит, а страх и растерянность никуда не делись.


	2. II. Zoya

Проходит неделя, они втроем много пьют кофе и негромко беседуют. Тони называет это «послеполуденным трепом», хотя и никто из них не подозревает, который на самом деле час. Тони много рассказывает о Пеппер, о своем отце, о том, как он стал инженером, об университете и неимоверной скуке гения и очень богатого человека. Инсен делится историями о своей жене и детях, о времени, когда он работал переводчиком в Штатах, о потрясающей зелени в Орегоне и о цвете в сердце пустыни в Ираке.   
Зоя молчит и слушает, все больше проникаясь людьми и их историями. Впрочем, очарование иногда сменяется обидой, потому как Инсен слишком явно пытается ее опекать, а мистер Старк обожает задавать неудобные вопросы и вопросы, на которые он не может получить ответа. Эта привычка неизменна даже в условиях плена в пещере на Ближнем Востоке.  
—Как считаешь, откуда ты?  
—Я не знаю, Тони.   
—Россия? Украина? Беларусь? Может, ты одна из этих смешных дауншифтеров, которые эмигрировали в Таиланд?  
—Ну тут я сомневаюсь. Слишком бледная,— говорит Инсен и передает им завтрак. Или обед. Или ужин.   
—Инсен, а когда ты сюда попал?—спрашивает Зоя по-русски, и он пожимает плечами в ответ.  
—Давно.   
—А он?  
—Около месяца назад.   
—Comrades, я же не говорю по-русски.   
—My apologies, Mr. Stark.  
Тони хмыкает, пожимает плечами и возвращается к сборке какой-то детали. Зоя подозревает, что Старк и Инсен собирают оружие. Похоже, террористы, или кто там их захватил, нашли отличное применение пленникам. Она помогает им, просто потому, что не может не помочь. Они по-прежнему дружелюбны, но уровень напряжения почему-то только растет. Для всех троих загадка не меньшая, чем личность Зои, зачем, собственно, ее поместили в камеру-мастерскую этих двоих.  
Зоя вспоминает: на второй день после пробуждения она могла стоять и сносно передвигаться. Голова по-прежнему болела ужасно, но, что было странно, когда Инсен в очередной раз снял повязку, царапины и синяки на лице значительно уменьшились. Она не знала, сколько времени должны заживать такие вещи, но явно не сорок восемь часов. Может быть, несколько недель.   
«У тебя ненормальная скорость регенерации», — говорит Инсен и в его голосе впервые проявляются настороженные нотки.  
Тони подходит и внимательно осматривает ее. Он не врач, но не заметить разницу сложно.  
«Может быть, этим она им и интересна»,— задумчиво говорит он. Зоя пожимает плечами. Она не может ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть эту версию.   
Лицо и руки заживают полностью на следующий день.   
Она собирает какую-то деталь согласно схеме, которую нарисовал Тони, когда в пещеру входит толпа вооруженных автоматами людей. По знаку Инсена они втроем заводят руки за голову и замолкают.   
Крупный мужчина с мягкими чертами лица подходит к ней и улыбается. Он говорит только на арабском, Инсен открывает было рот, чтобы перевести, но не успевает, потому что мужчина бьет Зою в живот резко, без замаха и предупреждения.  
Она не успевает ни уклониться, ни среагировать, оседает на колени, потому что воздуха в легких не остается. Он поднимает ногу, чтобы ударить еще раз, добить ее, но она ловит ее на лету и сваливает террориста вниз.   
За это она получает прикладом по голове. Зоя теряет сознание, ощущая конвульсивные подергивания своего тела. Ее бьют ногами, пинают по спине, животу, рукам, везде, куда могут дотянуться.  
Она приходит в себя связанной, сидящей на ледяном металлическом стуле. Тот самый здоровяк —кто-то из верхушки этой шайки, очевидно— сидит напротив нее и улыбается. От этой искренней, широкой улыбки хочется сбежать в темный угол, забиться в него, провалиться сквозь землю. Как этот человек может так радостно и по-доброму улыбаться?  
Он продолжает говорить с Зоей на языке, который она не знает. Арабский или фарси?   
Какая к лешему разница?  
«Преодоление первой невозможности коммуникации, согласно этой концепции, заключена в языке», —говорит женщина в серой шали ей и еще десятку студентов. Они сидят в небольшой аудитории с удивительно высокими потолками. На доске перед ними— сложная схема нелинейной модели коммуникации, и они разбирают концепты феноменологии. Зое это настолько интересно, что она рисует повесившегося львенка на полях тетради в клетку.  
Мужчина продолжает говорить, но Зоя не слушает. Потому что только что —это было воспоминание. Ее воспоминание.  
Бесполезное совершенно в данной ситуации, но это не делало его менее ценным.  
Мужчина перед ней размахивается и бьет ее по лицу— не столько болезненно, как обидно.  
—Ну что, что тебе от меня нужно?— спрашивает она, игнорируя боль и улыбаясь ему зеркальной улыбкой обладателя новой овощерезки из телемагазинов.  
Он ничего не говорит. Прищелкивает пальцами, зовет кого-то и такой же бородатый мужчина, только килограммов на двадцать легче, берется за спинку металлического стула и прямо с ней тащит по полу куда-то в сторону. Ножки стула издают мерзкий скрежет и она ненавидит этот звук даже больше, чем Афганского Боевого Командира. Или кашу, которой их кормят— что может быть более мерзким, чем каша.  
Да к черту.   
Зоя не боится, а скорее невероятно злится на двух мужчин и ситуацию в целом. Конечно, она подозревает, что сейчас с их стороны начнется членовредительство. Будут топить ее, избивать, выжигать какую-нибудь гадость на спине или руках, распевать песни Джастина Бибера.  
Она помнит, кто такой Джастин Бибер, но не помнит своего имени.  
Чудесно, просто восхитительно. Интересно, сколько времени в своей жизни она потратила на интернет?  
Оба бородача оправдывают все ее ожидания. В общем-то, она бы предпочла разочароваться в Командире и уровне жестокости в его крови, но он идет вниз по списку.  
Он стаскивает ее со стула, отвязав ноги, а потом и впрямь топит ее в ледяной воде.   
«Откуда в пещере лед и не жалко ли им использовать его на такие странные цели»,— думает она в первые секунды, оказавшись лицом в воде.  
Он держит ее за шею и не дает вдохнуть долго, очень долго, так что она почти теряет сознание. Наконец, он рывком поднимает ее голову и дает доступ к кислороду.  
А потом снова запихивает под воду. И все повторяется снова.  
И снова.  
И снова.  
Кажется, боевой командир обладает навыками телепатии, потому что он не дает ей прийти в себя и тащит дальше. Конечно, на десерт они жгут ее спину.   
Зоя орет, потому что это больно ужасно, больно так, что ничего, кроме боли не остается.   
Они выжигают что-то под правой лопаткой. Просто так, потому что оба молчат.  
Они ничего не спрашивают и она совершенно не видит смысла во всем происходящем.  
Впрочем, когда ее охрипшую и обессиленную тащат куда-то по коридору, и командир ухмыляется и выглядит как человек, только что сожравший целый шоколадный торт, она понимает: ему просто нравится причинять боль.   
Он зашвыривает Зою обратно в пещеру к Тони и Инсену, и она падает прямо перед ними.   
Инсен приседает рядом с ней на корточки, осторожно гладит по голове. Спина горит, но Зоя знает, что он ничего не сможет сделать.   
—Завтра будет лучше,—тихо говорит Тони и перетаскивает ее в угол.  
Она ненавидит собственную слабость, она ненавидит себя, ненавидит пещеру и ненавидит Тони и Инсена за их доброту и понимающие нотки в тихих перешептываниях. Но куда больше она ненавидит мужчину, искалечившего ее спину.


	3. III. Escape

Утро начинается с того, что Тони уводят в неизвестность. Зоя уже, в целом, оправилась от вчерашнего, она устала и почти не спала, но акт бессмысленной жестокости оставил ее на удивление равнодушной. Зачем местные пытали ее, никто так и не понял.   
Инсен шепотом объясняет ей план: без Тони им не собрать то, что поможет выбраться из этого ада, но Инсен принимает решение более подобно и обстоятельно просветить ее в план именно сейчас, когда Тони с ними нет.  
—Почему?  
—Потому что тебе нужно сохранять спокойствие и трезвую голову. Мы отсюда выберемся, возможно, не сразу, но все получится. Отчаиваться нельзя.  
—Хорошо, Инсен. Не буду.  
И Зоя не отчаивается, ни пока она варит две металлические пластины, ни когда Тони, белого, даже с синюшным подтоном, приводят обратно. Они с Инсеном кладут его у углу пещеры, Зоя гладит его по жестким, слипшимся от пота волосам, приносит воды. Потом присоединяется к Инсену, и, пока Тони отдыхает и приходит в себя, они вдвоем заканчивают собирать часть детали.  
Тони рывком садится, морщится, идет в их сторону, берет Инсена под локоть и что-то быстро шепчет, тот кивает, отвечая почти скороговоркой. Зоя не успевает улавливать смысл их слов, все сливается в сплошное «weshallacceleratethetempoidontthinkwewillbeabletoescapeincasenoyour».  
Тони подходит к ней, спрашивает, все ли в порядке. Зоя кивает и смотрит на него вопросительно. Тони морщится, тихо, но довольно медленного спрашивает:  
—Инсен рассказал про наш план?  
—Да. В общих чертах.  
—Броня будет только на меня. Вы вдвоем должны будете без промедления следовать за мной. Ты меня поняла? Без самодеятельности, без паники и без глупостей. Четко, шаг за шагом. Они будут стрелять, ты должна быть готова.  
—Я знаю, Тони. Все будет хорошо.   
Все не хорошо. Все проваливается с треском, огнем и салютом. Но Зоя не паникует, она будто бы отключает все эмоции в тот момент, когда Инсен бросается с автоматом на перевес вперед, в темноту пещеры. Она судорожно пытается загрузить ПО в эту самодельную ветошь, не кричит, как Тони, а сосредотачивается на том, чтобы как можно быстрее печатать код, который мистер Старк диктует сквозь ругательства и проклятия. Все загружается, и они продвигаются вперед, в них стреляют, но пули щадят и мистера Старка, и неизвестную никому девчонку: Зоя готова поклясться, что кусочки металла несколько раз проходят по касательной от нее, и должны бы уже зацепить, но нет, они летят мимо. Они слышат крик Инсена, спешат к нему, но не успевают, конечно: Инсен уже умирает, пожертвовав собой, чтобы двое почти незнакомых ему людей успели спастись.  
—Живите, — говорит Инсен и устало закрывает глаза, а Зоя смотрит на него, и по щекам ее все-таки бегут горькие, злые слезы. Тони, кажется, сходит с ума, и начинает палить по ракетам, а потом, спохватившись, закрывает ее собой, когда в них летит что-то огненное и обжигающее. Потом приходит горячая, тягучая темнота, и больше ничего.   
***  
Она приходит в себя от того, что Тони трясет ее и бьет по щекам. Они где-то посреди песков, в океане пустыни, но оба на удивление почти не пострадали: у Тони, кажется, сломано предплечье, у Зои совершенно точно есть трещины в ребрах и голени, а еще многочисленные мелкие ожоги по рукам, ногам, на спине, но ей почти не больно — адреналин зашкаливает. Они медленно бредут по пустыне, в тишине, прерываемой только их тяжелым дыханием. Через несколько часов их находят американские военные.

***  
Тони спорит с человеком в форме, орет на него, пока ему перевязывают руку, жестикулирует так, что полевой врач шипит на Мистера Старка, военного и всю эту бесконечную бессмысленную кампанию по набору максимального количества раненных со всех возможных сторон. Тони садится, говорит куда спокойнее и тише, и Зоя понимает, что военный — Роуди— как минимум, какой-то близкий друг или, может, родственник мистера Старка. В речи Тони она слышит свое имя, но опять никак не может сосредоточиться на том, чтобы понять, что именно они говорят — голова раскалывается на части, ей хочется лечь и уснуть, или утонуть в холодной морской воде, просто чтобы этот зуд и гул прекратился.  
—Милая, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, — второй врач, занявшийся Зоей, тщетно пытается поймать ее взгляд. — Голова болит? Что еще?  
—Голова болит очень сильно. И ребра. Здесь.   
—Нужен рентген,— негромко говорит врач, и светит ей в глаза фонариком. Зоя подавляет острое желание отшатнуться, свет режет глаза, отдается в голове вспышкой боли.  
—Черепно-мозговая точно, видите ее зрачки, ребра не сломаны, но, скорее всего, есть трещины, ожоги первой-второй степени, ерунда, гематомы, ушибы, в целом, ничего особенно страшного, внутренних повреждений, вроде бы, нет— отчитывается врач подошедшему Тони.   
— Замечательно. Зоя может лететь со мной?  
—Что?! Куда? Тони, ты с ума сошел, мы же не знаем…А если она амнезию разыгрывает, ты об этом не подумал?   
Тони сживает ладонь на ее плече, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на «Роуди». Тот скрипит зубами, он очевидно измотан, и одновременно с этим, понимает Зоя, он так сильно привязан к Тони, что готов простить ему почти все, что угодно.   
—Пожалуйста, Роуди. Мы проведем расследование, мы выясним, кто она, но здесь я ее не оставлю. Это… неправильно. Так поступать нельзя.  
Роуди молчит, Зоя тоже. ей нечего сказать, потому что ей, на самом деле, сейчас все равно: ей плохо, ее тошнит до ужаса, и она совершенно не хочет и не может прямо сейчас ничего решать.  
—Черт бы тебя побрал, Тони.   
—Спасибо. В долгу не останусь.  
И они летят в Америку. На взлете Зою несколько раз выворачивает, Тони сидит бледный и уставший, Роуди, слишком бодрый, конечно, летит с ними. Он пытается разговорить то Зою (неудачно), то Тони (вдвойне неудачно), потом утыкается в какие-то бумаги. На второй попытке завести беседу Зоя спрашивает, имеет ли его имя какое-то отношение к дорогам, Тони прыскает, белеет еще сильнее, Роуди пытается рассказать про Колосса Родосского, на что Тони и Зоя называют его восьмым чудом света. Напряжение лопается, как мыльный пузырь, и оставшееся время Роуди травит какие-то байки, шумно радуется тому, что «его лучший друг и на этот раз вышел почти сухим из воды», рассказывает про то, что Пеппер вся извелась и подняла такую бурю, когда Тони объявили пропавшим без вести, что американский посол в Афганистане ушел в отставку.   
Они сходят с трапа втроем, Роуди поддерживает чуть шатающегося друга под руку, Зоя идет сама рядом, и смотрит, как на залитой солнечным светом взлетно-посадочной полосе стоит женщина с рыжими волосами, которая явно хочет бросится Тони на шею, но что-то останавливает ее от этого. Она нарочито-сухо здоровается, знакомится с Зоей и помогает им обоим сесть в машину. Женщина и есть та самая Пеппер, о которой рассказывали Тони и Роуди, и Зоя совершенно ей очарована: Пеппер сильная, красивая и очень, очень сообразительная, правда, выводы делает не совсем верно: приходится ввести ее коротко в историю их с Тони знакомства и даже полушутя назвать его боевым товарищем. Пеппер немного расслабляется, но ненадолго: Тони объявляет, что ему срочно нужно собрать пресс-конференцию.   
Зоя все-таки засыпает в машине, и, кажется, спит достаточно долго, потому что просыпается она от того, что Тони и Пеппер орут друг на друга. Тони зол, но крайне сосредоточен. Пеппер уговаривает его одуматься, созвать еще одну пресс-конференцию, вывести все в шутку, но Тони хмурится и отрезает : «Я все сказал. Пепс, так нужно, понимаешь?» Пеппер не понимает, злится, но проглатывает что-то обидное и просто везет их двоих в больницу.


	4. IV. Adoptation

В доме Энтони Говарда Старка хозяин первым делом знакомит Зою с Джарвисом, они обмениваются любезностями и неловкими шутками про слишком умный дом. Потом Тони показывает ей целую вереницу комнат, советуя занять с любую с окнами, выходящими на море. Зоя выбирает относительно небольшую, но с собственной ванной и большим шкафом, на котором стоят на вытяжку книги в почти одинаковых супер-обложках.   
Тони оставляет ее одну, они договариваются встретиться внизу через пару часов.   
Зоя распаковывает новую одежду — пока они были на осмотре в больнице, Пеппер купила ей вещи первой необходимости— идет в ванну и добрый час плещется под горячими струями. Ребра все еще болят, врачи нашли две аккуратных трещины справа и слева, а вот голова почти прошла — невролог только развел руками, отметив, что сотрясение точно было, и достаточно сильное, но около двух недель назад.   
Переодевшись — просторная белая футболка и очень удобные хлопковые брюки темно-синего цвета — Зоя падает в просторную кровать и закрывает глаза, собираясь подремать всего пару минут. Ей тихо и спокойно. За окном, довольно далеко внизу, море бьется об скалы и она даже как будто бы чувствует движение воды, слышит, как ветер тревожит бетонные стены, ощущает механические звуки, наполняющие дом. Она сосредотачивается на собственном теле — его границах, дыхании, усилием воли убирает напряжение из мышц, мысленно стягивает мелкие ранки и царапинки, разукрасившие ее тело ассиметричным узором, также поступает с ребрами, чувствуя движение какой-то теплой волны внутри себя.   
Ровно через час Зоя садится на кровати и опускает чуть замерзшие ступни на гладкий деревянный пол. Затем идет в ванную к зеркалу и внимательно вглядывается в собственное лицо, пытаясь вспомнить, узнать человека в отражении. Ожоги как будто бы выглядят лучше, чем час назад, но Зоя решает, что виной всему разыгравшееся воображение: вряд ли она осознанно может восстанавливать собственное тело, это было бы как-то слишком…фантастически.   
—Ага, еще бы силой мысли передвигать объекты, и можно спокойно записываться в какие-нибудь комиксовые супер-герои, — бормочет негромко Зоя, и чуть ли не подпрыгивает, когда раздаётся мягкий голос Джарвиса, эхом гуляя по ванной:  
—Мисс, мистер Старк ожидает Вас в гостиной.   
—Спасибо? То есть, спасибо. Я сейчас спущусь, мистер Джарвис.  
—О, прошу, зовите меня просто Джарвис.  
—Тогда и вы обращайтесь ко мне просто Зоя, ладно?  
—Хорошо, Зоя.   
Тони сидит на огромном кожаном диване со стаканом в одной руке и мобильником в другой, уставившись в экран. На столике перед ним расположились коробочки с едой, бутылки с какими-то соками или колой, почитая бутылка виски, несколько толстых папок с бумагами, ноутбук и пульт от телевизора. Зоя тихо садится рядом, и Тони вздрагивает:  
—Не услышал, как ты вошла. Все в порядке?  
—Да. Извини. А у тебя как дела?  
—Все прекрасно. Разбираюсь с тем, что наворотил за час, и что наворотили без меня за эти месяцы. Будешь пиццу?  
—С удовольствием,— говорит Зоя и берет себе кусочек, — Скажи, а какой у тебя план?  
Тони забрасывает мобильник в противоположный конец дивана, тянется к бутылке и доливает себе еще на пару пальцев. Зоя доедает пиццу и вытирает руки салфеткой.  
—Тебе налить?  
—Нет, спасибо. Думаю, я не очень люблю крепкий алкоголь.   
—В холодильнике должно быть пиво и бутылка белого сухого. И шампанское.  
—Обойдусь. Так что с планами?  
Тони явно не по себе. Он не знает, может ли он мне доверять, понимает Зоя. Одно дело, откровенничать с такой же случайно пленницей в Афганской пещере, когда любого могут убить, и совсем другое — в нормальной жизни, когда адреналин не зашкаливает, и ты понимаешь, что, в общем-то, совершенно не знаешь человека напротив.   
—Знаешь что, Тони, забудь, — твердо говорит Зоя. — Ты меня вытащил из адской передряги и даже продолжил помогать после. Не имею ни малейшего желания тебя в чем-то подставить, но доказать этого не смогу. И еще на мне неоплатный долг и невероятное желание ответить тебе хоть чем-то за твою доброту, но мне нечего тебе предложить. Если хочешь поговорить или поделиться чем-то — я всегда к твоим услугам, но настаивать не буду. Завтра попробую обратиться в посольство, может, они что-то…  
Тони притягивает Зою к себе и просто обнимает. Они сидят так минут пятнадцать, сломанные человечки, которым нужно вернуться в систему, прекрасно справлявшуюся и без них, встроиться, измениться самим и изменить ее.  
—Спасибо, Зоя, — говорит Тони в пахнущую шампунем русую макушку и размыкает объятья. — Я ценю это. А план таков: я хочу понять, кто меня подставил, и почему. Для этого нужно провести расследование внутри компании. И нужно разобраться с тем, как ты оказалась в этой пещере, поэтому я пока попрошу тебя не уезжать. Я думаю, что все это не просто совпадение, понимаешь? В российское посольство идти не нужно, Роуди уже послал запрос. И, на всякий случай, отправил ориентировки по посольствам всех странам бывшего СССР. Попрошу тебя только сфотографироваться — пока сделаем тебе временные документы.   
—Я не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить.   
—Помоги мне с расследованием, и мы квиты, правда.   
—Идет. Сделаю все, что в моих силах. Правда, я не очень понимаю, что именно я умею делать.   
—Разберемся, — смеется Старк, и Зоя вспоминает, что так же белозубо улыбалась Лиза, когда они шли по зимней набережной из университета, сессия сдана, и теперь можно гулять до утра, только холодно. Голова взрывается болью, когда Зоя пытается сосредоточиться на воспоминании, она ойкает и хватается за виски.  
—Что такое?  
—Ерунда. Вспомнила кое-что незначительное, — морится Зоя и пересказывает короткий эпизод. Тони задумчиво кивает, тянется к ноутбуку, открывает его и что-то быстро вбивает.   
—Тони, слушай, а можно я… в общем, мне крайне неловко, но нет ли у тебя какого-то блокнота? Я бы хотела такие вещи фиксировать, — мнется Зоя, хотя понимает, что это глупо: Тони только что задействовал неимоверные ресурсы, чтобы просто вытащить ее и оставить в США , уж блокнот-то его не разорит, но эмоции редко бывают рациональными, это ей давно известно.  
—У меня есть идея получше. Завтра оформим твои документы и сделаем тебе кредитку, купишь себе сама все необходимое, заодно освоишься на новом месте. Вдруг мы не сможем быстро тебя отправить домой? Да и расследование может занять какое-то время, — Тони отчего-то смущается, будто бы он предлагает ей что-то неприличное.  
—Идет. Но тогда мне точно нужно будет где-то работать. Не могу просто ничего не делать, понимаешь?  
—Думаю, этот вопрос решается проще, чем все остальные. Вот с компанией сейчас будет интересно, — говорит Тони, и на этих его словах раздается звонок. Джарвис вежливо информирует их о том, что прибыли мисс Поттс и мистер Стэн. В гостиную уверенным широким шагом входит в начале хрупкая Пеппер, а за ней дородный мужчина, и Зою передергивает: от него веет какой-то опасностью, он похож как две капли воды на того, пещерного человека, пытавшего ее водой просто так, ради забавы. У этого тоже насквозь фальшивая улыбка, и взгляд такой же: тяжелый, хищный, слегка безумный.   
—Обадайя, Пеппер! Пиццу будете?  
—Нет, Тони, спасибо, я не голоден, — Обадайя Стэн улыбается еще шире и хлопает Тони по плечу. Мисс Поттс едва заметно морщится, кажется, ей тоже не по себе, но она ничего не говорит, только приветливо улыбается Тони и Зое.  
—А это кто тут у нас? — тянет Стэн и с вызовом смотрит прямо Зое в глаза.   
—Меня зовут Зоя, — без улыбки говорит девушка и протягивает руку для рукопожатия.  
—А, маленькая подружка Тони, которую он вытащил из плена? Весьма наслышан. Я Обладая Стэн, давний друг Тони и его бизнесы-партер — с энтузиазмом жмет руку мужчина. Хватка у него медвежья, но Зоя не морщится: смотрит на него спокойно, бесстрастно пытаясь оценить, есть ли в нем что-то по-настоящему опасное, или ей просто неприятно из-за ассоциаций.  
—Я буду наверху, спасибо за ужин. Рада встречи, мисс Поттс, мистер Стэн— говорит она и без тени промедления поднимается. Обадайя, кажется, отпускает какой-то комментарий про то, что Тони явно с каждым годом предпочитает девиц все моложе, на что Тони резко обрывает его и твердо просит подобного больше не говорить. Зоя не слушает, закрывает дверь спальни и, не раздеваясь и не включая свет, забирается в холодную и мягкую кровать. Она лежит, свернувшись клубком, кажется, несколько часов подряд, прежде чем сон приходит к ней мягкими шагами и окутывает паутиной вязких образов.


	5. V. Nighmares

Пожилая женщина лет семидесяти лежит на разложенном диване в спальне. В ее глазах, наполненных когда-то добрыми искорками, неимоверное, животное мучение. Зоя обтирает ее теплой мыльной водой, уходит на кухню, заваривает чай. Зоя знает — женщине осталось жить от силы несколько дней. Ей горько и больно, но она уже смирилась. Девушка просто хочет, чтобы ее последние дни были достойными. Чтобы была забота, любовь и тепло. Зоя заваривает черный чай, на плите варится суп. Из гостиной раздаются какие-то нечеловеческие звуки, но Зоя сосредоточена на готовке. Она доделывает суп, взбивает все в блендере и сервирует еду на подносе. Чай переливает в поильник, разбавляя его холодной водой и добавляя пару ложек сахара. Девушка движется по длинному коридору, сосредоточенно, боясь не удержать посуду на подносе. Под ногами скрипят половицы старого паркета. На входе в комнату Зоя спотыкается обо что-то, но не падает. Ставит поднос на прикроватный столик, не глядя на женщину, потом оборачивается ко входу. Задумчиво хмыкает: кто-то зачем-то притащил руку от манекена в квартиру. И когда успели? Зоя идет и поднимает неуместную здесь деталь, и только тогда осознает, что это не пластик. Она роняет оторванную человеческую руку, и та падает с тяжелым, хлюпающим звуком прямо на паркет. Зоя медленно оборачивается к кровати и встречается с пустыми глазами, в которых застыло звериное выражение невероятной по своей силе боли. Зоя во сне машинально говорит, что все будет хорошо, а потом ее выворачивает наизнанку, она кричит, кричит, и просыпается с криком. Джарвис обеспокоено спрашивает, все ли в порядке, но Зоя не слышит, не понимает сути вопроса. Она сидит на полу, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, обнимая острые колени руками и пряча растрепанную голову. Брюки промокают от безудержных слез, заливающих ей лицо. Зоя воет, будто бы раненая собака, пострелянная незадачливым хозяином-охотником в самое сердце.   
—Зоя? Зоя, что случилось? — Тони опускается напротив нее, взъерошенный, немного дезориентированный. Зоя ничего не отвечает, только продолжает тихонько подвывать. Тони быстро встает, в ванной наливает стакан воды и приносит девушке. Аккуратно отрывает ее руки, стиснувшие голову, от волос, вкладывает в них стакан. Зоя непонимающе смотрит на стекло, потом пытается сделать несколько глотков, затравленно глядя в стену. Тони приговаривает что-то успокаивающее.   
Зоя постепенно стихает, руки перестают трястись, и она допивает воду, осипшим голосом просит еще. Тони приносит второй стакан, помогает ей подняться и сесть на кровать, укрывает одеялом — Зою колотит. Осторожно интересуется, что ей приснилось.  
—Б-бабушка, — честно отвечает Зоя, слегка заикаясь — О-очень страшная смерть моей бабушки. Н-н-не помню, как ее звали. Но я ее л-любила, сильно. Н-н-не знаю, может ли это быть правдой, уж б-больно жутко.  
Они сидят в тишине до самого рассвета, в тишине, погруженные каждый в свои мысли. С первыми лучами солнца Тони желает ей доброго утра, наказывает отдохнуть и уходит в мастерскую.  
—Я буду внизу. Если что— спускайся. Джарвис, допуск второго… да, второго уровня.   
—Принято к сведению, сэр.   
Зоя готовит завтрак на них двоих, яичница с помидорами и кофе. Бросает взгляд на деревянный поднос, ее передергивает: ну его к черту. Зоя берет тарелку с яичницей в одну руку, кофе — в другую, и спускается вниз. В мастерскую она пока не заглядывала, но Тони объяснял ей, где та находится.   
Стеклянные двери с негромким шипением расходятся в сторону, Зоя заходит, зовет Тони. Тот сворачивает голографическое изображение чего-то подозрительно напоминающего костюм, построенный в пещере, чуть нервно улыбается ей.  
—Почему ты все время улыбаешься? — спрашивает Зоя.  
—Мммм, не знаю. Привык, наверное. Культурная особенность?— отвечает Тони. — А ты чего хмуришься?  
—Культурная черта. Улыбаюсь, когда есть чему.   
—А сейчас поводов нет?— утро щурится Тони и забирает чашку кофе.  
—Есть, конечно. — криво ухмыляется Зоя, и Тони чуть передергивает.  
—Ай. Не делай так, пожалуйста. Это ужасает.  
—Ладно, — чуть безумный кривоватый оскал сменяется хитрой, с прищуром, улыбкой. —Есть будешь?  
—Буду. А ты?  
—Я наверху позавтракаю.   
Тони мнется. Он явно хочет чем-то поделится. Наконец, решается, выводит проекцию проекта «Марк» и говорит: смотри.   
Он рассказывает ей о задумке с костюмом, о холодной термоядерном синтезе и «батарейке» в груди.   
—А ты не хочешь вытащить шрапнель? — задает вполне логичный на ее взгляд вопрос Зоя.   
—Хочу. Но пока вряд ли смогу.  
—А… слушай, это ведь мини-ядерный реактор, правильно? Я не знаю, как именно работает система холодного термоядерного синтеза, но разве тебя не…ну не облучает? Это же ядерный распад. Какой бы ты там контур на систему охлаждения не использовал, это просто-напросто опасно.  
—Верно. Но пока других вариантов нет.   
—Если нет, придумай. Изобрети. Ты же гений, верно? Безумный изобретатель. Буду называть тебя Виктором.  
—Нет уж, оживлять трупы я не буду. Не хватало нам только зомби-апокалипсиса. А вот восстание машин…  
—Тони, серьезно. Подумай о своей безопасности.  
—Ладно, ладно. Ты чего такая серьезная? Тебя Пеппер покусала?  
—Ты ей говорить не собираешься?  
—А ты всегда отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос?  
—Тони, присмотрись, а? Ну правда.   
—Ладно, ладно. Иди уже завтракать. Спасибо за яичницу!— выпроваживает Зою Тони, быстро допивая уже остывший кофе. Зоя, пожав плечами, поднимается наверх и сталкивается с Буквально-только-что-упомянутой Мисс Поттс. Та выглядит на миллион долларов: Зоя немного завидует ее осанке и уверенности в себе, и не может восхищаться. Впрочем, Зоя догадывается, что и мисс Поттс явно одолевают противоречивые чувства: Зоя настораживает ее, ей неприятно, что Тони оставил непонятно кого в собственном доме, и вместе с тем, чисто по-человечески, ей жаль Зою.   
Они молча кивают друг другу, и Вирджиния продолжает движение вниз, мерно стуча каблучками.  
Зоя думает о том, что эти двое ведут себя как давно женатая пара: Тони либо оправдывается, либо пытается включать большого босса, Пеппер презентует себя то совершенно по-королевски, то с нарочитой услужливостью, но они явно берегут друг друга и живут совершенно на одной волне.   
За час Зоя успевает закончить завтрак и записать на листок тезисно сон, который ей приснился, а также несколько прошедших дней. Она просит Джарвиса предоставить ей доступ в интернет, тот вежливо предлагает воспользоваться для этого планшетом. Зоя погружается в чтение открытых источников об амнезии. Затем читает сводку новостей, машинально отмечая несколько ляпов в их подаче, смотрит, что пишуь крупные информагентства, от Рейтера до Би-би-си. Огромный массив информации слегка дезориентирует: в последние дни местные, американские СМИ трубят о возвращении легендарного Тони Старка, о его не менее легендарном заявлении о прекращении производства оружия. Конфликты на Ближнем Востоке, дипломатический скандал в Китае, очередная международная ассамблея и какой-то мирно-экономический договор о поставках нефти, все примерно как всегда. Она решает, что нужно сосредоточиться на каком-то одном-двух крупных СМИ и прошерстить их более внимательно на предмет произошедших событий.  
А еще Зоя вспоминает пару людей, о которых она пока имеет лишь самое смутное представление. Она пробивает поочередно полковника Джеймса Роудса, Вирджинию Поттс, Энтони Говарда Старка. Все трое, конечно, оказываются достаточно заметными в СМИ, особенно Тони. И ведь не только событиями последних нескольких месяцев или даже года, о нет. Уважаемые издания, оказываются, обожают перемывать мистеру Старку косточки, и вовсю трубят о его личной жизни. Зоя морщится, закрывает очередной громкий скандал, и вдруг вспоминает еще одного человека. Она вводит Obadia Stan, поисковик исправляет его на Obadiah Stane, и Зоя погружается в не столь уж многочисленные сведения о крупном бизнесмене. Короткая биографическая справка, множество комментариев о политике компании, нарочито-патриотические (ложь, ложь, ложь) высказывания, какое-то сквозящее через все его интервью снисходительное отношение к Тони. Кажется, он устал быть в тени гения и главы компании еще лет восемь назад.   
Зоя задумчиво выписывает на оборотную бумаги, которую она использует в качестве дневника, короткие комментарии на русском.   
Тони и Пеппер поднимаются вдвоем ближе к обеду, но Зоя, поглощенная чтением, замечает их далеко не сразу. Поэтому, когда Пеппер вежливо кашляет, стремясь обратить на себя внимание, Зоя неловко задевает стакан, который, конечно, летит на кафельную плитку. Зоя зажмуривается в ожидании звука бьющегося стекла, но, к ее удивлению, ничего не происходит.   
Стакан стоит как ни в чем не бывало на полу. На нем ни трещины, он даже не перевернулся.  
—Из чего у вас стаканы, из алмазов?— удивленно замечает Зоя.  
—Да нет, стекло. Обычное. Что за аномалия, — удивляется Тони, взял в руки стакан, вертит его, внимательно рассматривает. Потом порывисто швыряет в стену, и тот тут же разлетелся на сотню осколков.  
—Тони! Зачем?! — кричит Пеппер, и Зоя с ней вполне солидарна.  
—Ой. Эмпирическое исследование. Ничего страшного, у меня здесь где-то была электрометла.  
—Чтобы полетать? — скептически замечает Зоя, и Пеппер вдруг начинает хихикать.   
—Ах, какая из него вышла бы колоритная ведьма, — не прекращая смеяться замечает она.  
—Да ну вас, — нарочито-обижено говорит Тони и уходит искать метлу.  
—У меня, кстати, для тебя подарок, — отсмеявшись, говорит Пеппер и протягивает девушке папку. — Твои документы, страховка, карта с лимитом в семь тысяч долларов и путеводитель по Майями. И еще контакты врача и посольства. Запишись, пожалуйста. Он хороший психотерапевт, Роуди к нему отправлял ребят, которые вернулись из зоны военных действий. И, если получится, уговори Тони записаться. Он говорит, что быстрее получит степень по психиатрии, но, может, у тебя получится с ним совладать.  
—У меня нет слов. Мисс Поттс, я правда не знаю, как вас отблагодарить. Вас, Тони и Джеймса. Я…  
—Пожалуйста, Зоя. Надеюсь, ты скоро все вспомнишь и воссоединишься со своей семьей.  
Тони возвращается с каким-то круглым агрегатом, запускает его на пол, тот жужжит и собирает все мелкие и крупные осколки. Зоя изучает документы на имя Зои Азаренко, 1988 года рождения, пол женский. Разрешение на работу, временная регистрация, разрешение на проживание. Страховка. Толстая глянцевая книжка на русском — действительно, путеводитель. Визитная карточка — Н. Дж. Питерсон, центр по работе с ветеранами, поэтично.   
—А почему Азаренко?  
—У моей любимой теннисистки такая же фамилия , — говорит Пеппер и пожимает плечами. — Решила, что Наташа Иванова как-то слишком стереотипно.   
—Еще раз спасибо.  
Вечером она действительно записывается к Доктору Питерсону (зовите меня Ник), договаривается, что приедет на прием в четверг. Заказывает через несколько онлайн магазинов с подсказками Джарвиса одежду, нижнее белье, обувь, уходовую косметику, сумку, книги, канцелярию. Подумав, добавляет ко всему наушники и плеер — все вместе обходится ей меньше, чем в тысячу долларов, но она чувствует себя транжирой.   
Этой ночью ей ничего не снится.


End file.
